


Hold Me Between Your Fingers

by illicit_soliloquy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Other, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illicit_soliloquy/pseuds/illicit_soliloquy
Summary: MC and Beel compare hands.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 55





	Hold Me Between Your Fingers

“Your hands are quite large,” MC commented laxly, fidgeting with Beelzebub’s phalanges and pressing the indents between each metacarpal.

They felt the vibrations of a low hum on their back.

“I’m quite large, so, naturally, my hands are, too.” A pause. “It’s easier to grab food with them,” he added helpfully.

“I bet.”

The demon secured his free arm more comfortably around his love’s torso as he watched them entertain themselves with the segments of his fingers and the curve of his nails. He didn’t think much of his hands, but MC seemed to be completely fascinated by them, massaging every bit of their flesh—and he was more than happy to let them do so.

But the more he pondered on this thought, Beelzebub realized, he was never one to think about himself in the first place.

Of course, he knew he had two eyes and four limbs, but if you asked him about the mole he had in the crevice of his collarbone, he wouldn’t know what you were talking about.

But MC knew.

In fact, they never failed to kiss it in the morning, lightly biting the skin around it in an affectionate manner. Afterward, they would place their hand over his heart and feel the palpitations, beating faster from being roused so intimately, as they took in the sight of him. It had become their routine since they grew more insistent on exploring every inch of him—to memorize every ridge and crevice on his figure. Beelzebub didn’t know exactly how he felt about it, but he knew it was something good. He knew from the way his stomach felt full and chest warmed when MC asked him about his day, likes, dislikes, cherished memories, and all-around whimsical matters that left them starry-eyed and gaping. It always made him feel a strong sense of fondness—he never knew that someone could get so excited over idle talk. And as he answered every question obediently, he learned something new about himself, too. It was amazing, really, to experience yourself in someone else's eyes. Through his significant other, he began to see himself, *truly* see himself.

“I wonder how big your hands are compared to mine,” MC wondered aloud, interrupting Beelzebub’s internal monologue. So, he spread his own out and let them line their palms together. Theirs was small enough for him to curl his fingertips over.

“How tiny! It’s like you have bunny paws, MC, sorta like Marshmellow,” Beelzebub noted teasingly. It was rather endearing.

“Oh, shut up, you,” they quipped.

He laughed whole-heartedly until he felt the gaps between his fingers become filled. Their hands were intertwined securely as MC rubbed small circles along his joints. Beelzebub’s heart fluttered, quivering like butterfly wings from the gentle touch.

“I like how prominent your knuckles are,” they said nonchalantly. That’s how they were—casually loving. Frankly, Beelzebub was always astounded with how little shame MC had when showing their affection. They were never hesitant but never grand, straight-forward but gentle. Their displays were spontaneous yet filled with a doting force so strong that the demon would find himself tripping over his feet despite their long relationship. He never knew what to do, left to be a stuttering mess. How could he when he had never been loved so genuinely before? Then, without warning, MC brought their joined hands to their lips and lightly pressed them to the ridges of Beelzebub’s knuckles. The latter felt his face flush.

“Hey! MC, you can’t just do that all of a— “

“I love you, Beel.”

Blinking eyes.

"H-huh?"

"I love you."

And it was true. They loved him so much that it borderline on ridiculousness! The way his eyes sparkled when he spotted a good meal, the adorable slur in his speech, the liveliness in his cheeks when he smiled—why the question was whether they were capable of ever *not* loving him!

For a while, Beelzebub was quiet. MC turned their head around to peer into his face. They were quickly met with a soft kiss, sweet and tender, followed by soft nibbling at their bottom lip. When they broke away from each other, he wore no distinct expression but appeared introspective. They knew how he was and patiently waited for him to organize his thoughts. After a beat, he spoke.

“I love you, too, MC.” 

He held them closer, nuzzling his head into the crook of their neck. Familiar fingers weaved their way through his hair, and he felt himself relaxing into their touch. He continued saying, “I find myself contemplating, sometimes, about how you could ever love me back, but I’m really happy, you know? You didn’t have to—I would have been okay with yearning for you from afar—but you looked at me and decided I was worth something. I haven't felt anything like that since . . . well . . . ." 

MC held onto his hand tighter—a silent understanding. He snapped out of his daze and started again.

"The emotion had become foreign to me. I had become . . . empty. I spent my days wandering, trying to fill this gaping hole inside of me. It was in vain no matter the means. But now? I'm filled with your affection to the point where it's almost overwhelming. When you greet me in the morning, when you wipe the crumbs off my face, when you gaze at me to make sure I sleep comfortably, I realize just how much you love me, and it makes me wonder . . . .” He looked into their eyes, his glassy and passionate, filled with whirling emotions that couldn’t be conveyed with words. “How could I ever make you feel as loved as you made me feel?” he whispered to them.

Their faces so close that MC could have counted every minuscule freckle on their beloved’s skin. He was absolutely radiant, brimming with a metaphysical light that draped onto your shoulders like a silk cloak. MC contemplated his expression, taking in the soft lines in his face and purity in his pores. Anyone could tell that he was created to be loved. And you could bet your *ass* that MC loved him. *You absolute fool,* they thought to themself, *it is because of you that I learned how.* They leaned in, letting their foreheads touch and breaths intermingle. Quietly, they took apart their hands and placed Beel’s palms on either side of their face, having him cup their cheeks.

“Hold me between your fingers,” they said, “just like this.”

Beelzebub became breathless, completely enthralled by them.

“Of course,” he replied, eyes dropping to their approaching lips. “As long as you want me to.”

He closed his eyes and sighed into their kiss.

And all the while, their hands were woven together.


End file.
